Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX
"Shin Megami Tensei-20XX" (真・女神転生-20XX) is a japanese cell-phone and computer game, created as what happened of The Hero followed the LAW path in Shin Megami Tensei. There was a sequel named "Shin Megami Tensei: Devol Coliseum" Releases *'Japan' August 26, 2004 (i apps) *'Japan' August 1, 2005 (S!Apps) Profile The gameplay and musics are the same of Shin Megami Tensei II and Shin Megami Tensei: if..., and had an difficult level higher than its antecessors. Story 199X year, Tokyo fell into chaos by a swarm of demon that appeared as a suddenly. United States Embassor Thorman send heavily his ICBM launches in order to wipe out the horde of demons, Tokyo was destroyed. After 30 years of it, the battle over the control of Tokyo was gained by the hand of the Messiah Judaism "cathedral" ended in victory of Messiah today. The end of the fierce battle, people who survived gathered at the Cathedral and transformed it into a city. The next few decades, the city was revived as "TOKYO Millennium". One day, the boy who lived corner, in Valhalla slum to receive COMP from a mysterious man. Characters *The Hero Alter ego of the player itself. A boy living in the slums of Valhalla area of TOKYO Millennium. Without a memory of childhood, it is Akekure to Street Fight to require that only get stronger single-mindedly. From a mysterious man demon summoning program receives the COMP that contains, will continue to hone strength in the gym. Appearance is unknown, trainer says of him, "seems to have tempered, but the extra meat with" like. *Ain (the name can be changed) Girl black skin of memory loss. I meet a hero the place was in the old underground city of Valhalla area. It is possible to use the magic of the media system and Geo system. It's the personality and modest polite basically ....... Tragedy that befell the hero will become apparent and she, the day after Childhood. *Moss Friend of the hero. Boy physique of overweight that are dressed in green. To introduce the man of mystery hero to say and wants to become stronger. *Trainer Male muscular as a guardianship role of the hero who has to join the club gym. Tone is blunt, but there is a human touch. That the owner is the boss, it seems do not think very well. *Owner Owner of the gym in Valhalla. Men sunglasses. I noticeable however Na conceit somewhat. *Adonis Haneda Figure of the playing days of Haneda gym owner who appeared in previous work "Shin Megami Tensei II". Warrior and personal affairs with the nickname of Feather Adonis, the quickness. To confront the hero at the Coliseum semifinal. At the time this is not a transvestite tone yet, but behavior is feeling arrogant narcissist. *Vulpes Okamoto Figure of the playing days of Okamoto appeared in previous work "Shin Megami Tensei II". A fortitude character with the nickname of Kiratsune. Warrior twin sword. To confront the hero at the Coliseum finals. This at the time that he does not appear to be a Sekigan but still ....... *Madam Administrator of Valhalla area which appeared in previous work "Shin Megami Tensei II". Of course, Valhalla is also experienced in information of the Millennium. Only thing you have conquered the Colosseum, direct face-to-face with her is not allowed. It seems also know about the Ain and hero, plays an important role in the events on this work. *Ramedo Warrior to the faith somewhat arrogant "Messiah today,". Swear allegiance to God is the Temple Night after ... but. *Senior Metatron Hunt down commander of Ain its product as "project that is" and "Gaia today,". Anything's, such as those interested in the "projects that" ... but. Mara His Excellency General manager of "project with" and "Gaia today,". By order of the Great Demon King Lucifer, "I eat the forbidden fruit in the Messiah today,".